gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Corvus
"A corpse should be left well alone." Corvus, formerly called Reime, is a male god that has dominion over dreams, nightmares, and reality itself. He spends most of his time in quiet solitude in his old family home, dutifully protecting it from graverobbers... and whatever terror lies beneath it. If you're lucky, you might ever get to see him in person. Appearance Corvus, when you finally manage a glimpse of him, stands at 6'2, his expression, stance, and aura indicate both a quiet melancholy over things lost and a duty to protect what good is left. His skin is bleached white from years untold spent in recluse. His hair is also drained of all color, and has grown to considerable length such that it must be tied into a loose tail in the back, the rest is sweeped to the side and covers one eye. Two horns sprout from his head and curve backwards, they are white. His eyes harbor an inhuman red glow. He clothes himself with traditional formal attire, usually the same outfit, cleaned and ironed every day. Personality He has had centuries of time to conversate with mortals and his fellow gods, but has not utilized it beyond those who approach him and when he needs something. As a result, he is absurdly blunt, unaware and uncaring of any emotional damage he may cause. Cold and calculating, he is often described as being unfeeling and merciless in apprehension. Despite this, he does find use in having allies, if they can look past his disposition. He spares no risk to his friends, family, or assets and will rush to aid them if they happen to be in need. His attempts at humor are both poor and a coping mechanism for the emotions of himself and others, they usually involve sarcasm of some sort. Powers Magics He has dominion over magic that bends reality's rules and will to his own, but this magic invokes unrest in ancient powers, it causes a rift into The Fade to grow, ever so slightly with every change. Luckily, Corvus has mastered some of these magics into Cantrips, those he can use without repercussion to himself or the world around him. He has mastered four forms of reality magic. * Weapon Summoning - Bring one of Corvus' weapons to his hand. * Body Alteration - Change a part of Corvus' body to have the aspects of a thing he's seen. * Surroundings Alteration - Change something nearby with touch, can be used to erase things entirely. * Element Imitation - Turn nearby matter into illusory red fire, water, light, or other element. The other magic the dream god has at his disposal has full control over the dreams and nightmares of everyone and everything on Forengard. He can change, observe, or enter the dreams of anything, living or dead, and interact with it. He can also open portals to The Fade using his hands or any of his weapons, these rifts are closable, unlike the Primordial Fade Rift. Phylactery Corvus cannot be killed without an extra effort put towards intruding into his personal realm. While he has the normal immortal aspects of a god, a portion of himself resides in the fade, if his physical form is destroyed, his consciousness returns to the fade and creates a new form to utilize. Corvus can bring the portion of himself from the fade into the waking world if need be, as that is when he is most powerful, but even killing him in this state does not end his existence entirely. Background Once, Corvus was mortal, a normal boy named Reime. He was born into a wealthy household favored by most of the Medieval Sect, the Ravenholms, his upbringing was an orderly one, and he learnt the ins and outs of mathematics, science, literature, and more specifically, politics and lordship. He was at no point the next in line for the throne, as he had two brothers and a number of sisters. So, naturally, he became, like many princes of the time, machiavellian in his teenage years. When he was in his early teens, his father was burnt to death by a group of revolutionary sorcerers calling themselves "Riftwalkers" The same group who would later bring his father's corpse to the doorstep of the mansion, demanding they "Burn the father, feed the child." While the rebels were dealt with relatively quickly in small groups, they continued to be an extreme issue for the family, killing whoever would take the throne at the head of the family. This was a more overarching issue in the face of uncommon attacks by cultists. There wasn't a soul who wanted the position aside from the three remaining Ravenholm sons, a long and arduous set of political campaigns ensued. As time progressed it became clear that one of two sons of the Ravenholm line would become the next lord of the house, the competition was between Reime and his twin brother, Nero. Neither could get an upper hand politically, so they settled on a duel, whoever won would receive the rights to the throne. The fight was a private matter between the two, which gave way for espionage. On the day of the duel, when the first blow was struck to Reime, he began to feel delirious, Nero had poisoned his blade, and it was too late for the now dying boy to do anything about it. While making an vain attempt to flee his brother, Reime fell upon a pristine white flower, the prettiest he'd seen. It was on this flowerbed that his blood would be spilled. Nero buried his body beneath the flowers. For years his body lay untouched by man, long enough for Nero's treachery to be revealed, long enough for the Ravenholm family to crumble into obscurity, long enough for the blood-spattered ambrosia flower to grow its roots into his grave. "Corvus" as he was coined by the flower, spent his first few centuries trying to return to his mortal state, but not even his own magic could restore what was. He saw no point in returning his family home to what it once was, either. He did, however, notice signs of robbery, which would not go unchecked. Corvus dedicated himself to protecting and exploring his old family home, discovering countless things both marvelous and terrifying. He attained a habit for ritualistically recording every detail of everything his discovered and curated it in a library in his private quarters, he now opts to clear out every other library he finds, not just his own. Corvus' Domain and Followers The nightmare god makes domain over a large island called Raven Cay, the two villages that reside on the island, and the large mansion entitled Ravenholm Manor. He also takes full control of an ancient plane of existence called The Fade that is comprised entirely of dreams and nightmares. Corvus' followers can be separated into two groups: mages who wish to acquire powerful magics and people who want to ward off nightmares. While he doesn't ignore the latter group, he pays little attention to them. The first group have little trouble in contacting him, but the process of acquiring magic that controls reality is an arduous one, as Corvus makes it as difficult as possible without seeming purposeful, he goes as far as to call his more devout followers "Desperate fools." Relationships Radiance Holds resentment towards Radiance because he broke the mask Corvus held dear, but otherwise tolerates him. Despite the murder attempts he feels obligated by family ties not to kill him. Benjamin Acts as Benjamin's boss, therefore must uphold an authoritarian visage, but in reality thinks Benjamin brings much needed humor to the lifeless manor. Time Appreciates his help when dealing with Radiance's more successful schemes and would reciprocate those kindnesses with action at any time. Marx Has attended multiple of her parties, even if it was just to see if she had a library. He can see why she's so infatuated with watching violence, it can be encapsulating, like observing ants fight. Peacock Has been a massive help to Corvus in re-discovering his past and dealing with Radiance's major coup when he first arrived. It is unclear whether or not Corvus has romantic feelings for her but he does consider her a close friend and would help her in any situation. Murdoc Fought together in multiple different battles in recent times, sees Murdoc as a brother and would jump to his aid in a heartbeat. Moryl Corvus' adopted son. He'd never admit it, but he has become seriously attached to Moryl. Protect the bean. Miscellaneous Weapons Corvus owns two unique weapons, a scythe and a rapier. Forevermore A large ornate scythe styled with a silver blade, the handle is black iron, the end of the scythe is pointed to imitate a pike or alpike. Most of the weapon's elements are engraved with various depictions of crows, leaves, and feathers. Nevermore Corvus' dueling rapier from when he was a boy, it's blade is platinum. The pommel, handle, and guard are all gold and engraved with ruby depictions of smoke and fleur de lys. Symbols The Ravenholm family crest is used as Corvus' main symbol, mostly because he needed a clever way to preserve his family's legacy. His family's crest was a trident with four prongs and has been depicted in various ways since Corvus was mortal. Theme Song The Place I Once Called Home - Jukio "Kozilek" Kallio From the Nuclear Throne Official Soundtrack Trivia * Corvus never learned to swim and avoids the ocean whenever he can. * Like most gods, he has a "True Form" that few have seen. * His favorite animal changed from a crow to a lamb after he found Moryl. * He is loosely based on Alucard from the Hellsing series. * His faceclaims are Reciful and Envi from Deep-Sea Prisoner's art. * Apart from guards, his mansion has 0 staff. * Corvus has never eaten a homecooked meal and subsists on raw meat and fast food. * Other possible deity names were Endless, Lone, and Red. * Other possible human names for him were Soren, Marin, and Sin. Quotes "Don't weep for the foolish, you'll be crying all day." "Prejudice births malcontents." "Sometimes I wish i'd stayed underground..."Category:God Category:Forumer Category:Deity Category:Male